


Love Consecrated it as Holy Ground

by Quoth_the_Raven_Nevermore_Nevermore



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoth_the_Raven_Nevermore_Nevermore/pseuds/Quoth_the_Raven_Nevermore_Nevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is - the most powerful of  magic. What they share - it is something I have never seen before, they have something more ancient then the dragons. It is why we must have hope, together they can defeat anything, death, even time. Arthur is called the Once and Future King because he will return to Merlin's side, to complete their story."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Consecrated it as Holy Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: http://tsundereslasher.tumblr.com/post/23646117162

He didn't know what to do anymore. He, who had always been able to help with his books and his words and his guidance, could do nothing.

Merlin had never returned he'd waited for days until a weary Percival had returned with news of the kings death along with that of Gwaine's, when questioned about the king he would say nothing except that Merlin had told him.

When asked if Merlin was coming back Percival's eyes had dimmed even more - something that should have been impossible - and he'd replied that no, Merlin would not be back, that there was no Camelot for Merlin without Arthur. The way that young man had looked at him - he hadn't been surprised when Percival had left. Gwaine had been Percival's Arthur.

Camelot was not the same without Merlin, without Arthur, and everything was falling apart, a civil war between the people having broke out over magic between those that supported it and those who condemned it, it was quite clear that while Gwen was a good queen - the Camelot that once was - it was falling to ruin, and Gaius had no clue what to do.

Which is why he was summoningthe dragon, he had to know why - because this couldn't be the future that the prophecy spoke of. This couldn't be Albion, this couldn't be what they'd worked for for ever so long.

The dragon landed with a great thud on its haunches in front of him. Gaius startled before wincing at the sight, the creature looked - sick, scales dull and flaking, eyes tired and crusted, right wing bent at what must have been a painful angle.

It was far from the creature he remembered from their last encounter or even the ones before, it was as if something had gone out inside, like the light, the fire, had been out out and all that was left was an empty husk and cooling embers.

"You summoned me, physician?"

Gaius nodded.

"Why have you called upon me?"

Gaius breathed in and out and then closed his eyes, feeling as tired as the poor being in front of him looked and perhaps just as old.

"It's over, Arthur is dead, Merlin has disappeared into the mist. Is this how their destiny was supposed to unfold? Is this how it was always meant to be?"

The creature wilts. Sinking down to the ground with a low animalistic whine, before raising its great head to look Gaius straight in the face,blinking large eyes, it tilted its head, and began to speak. 

"It - was unforeseen how it would end, there were many different paths that could have been taken, each hinging on a singular decision. This was not one of the better possible endings, but it was not the worst - you must remember that there are things that even fate, destiny, prophecy - cant foresee."

"What wasn't foreseen?"

"Loyalty. Friendship. Devotion. Love."

"Explain."

The dragon blinks before slowly dipping its head in what must have been acknowledgement before closing its great golden eyes and beginning.

"The Once and Future King and Emrys were foretold many a century before my dragon lord called me from my egg over a thousand years ago. Emrys - he was always meant to guide and protect the King. But he was never supposed to care for the king the way Merlin cared for Arthur.

It is my fault, I saw it, encouraged it even, because I was bitter from two decades of imprisonment. I thought it was justified. You must understand that Emrys was never supposed to grow attached. He needed to be able to stay objective in a way that couldn't be if their relationship extended beyond simple companionship." 

The beast lowered its head to the ground.

"Camelot - Albion - should have flourished but its wilting now and there is nothing I, you, or anyone can do to stop it. For that, I am sorry. But there is hope still, physician."

"Hope? Everything they fought for, everything they held dear is in ruin, what kind of hope is there?"

"Hope for a better future. Tell me, physician, do you know why Merlin was called Emrys? Do you know why Arthur was called King Once and Future?

"No."

"I am old, physician, I have seen many things in my long life. I've seen civilizations rise and fall, entire species disappear from the face of the earth. I've seen things you could only dream of. But I have never seen something like what Arthur and Merlin had. Prophecy foretold they would meet, fate dictated how, destiny bound them together. But it is the true love they shared that must give us hope."

"Love?"

"It is - the most powerful of magic. What they share - it is something I have never seen before, they have something more ancient then the dragons. It is why we must have hope, together they can defeat anything, death, even time. Arthur is called the Once and Future King because he will return to Merlin's side, to complete their story."

Perhaps there is hope for Camelot, for Albion yet.

"I must get back, if he king is truly to return then we must find Merlin, he's evaded us so far but I know him and he wouldn't go far even if he never returns to Camelot, he must be found before Arthur returns, I - "

"You misunderstand me, physician. Arthur will return - but it will be centuries from now, perhaps thousands, it is not yet set in stone, but it will - most certainly, be after yours and my own death, perhaps even after the white dragons. It will be a different world than the one we know now. Magic will have almost faded from the earth and it will be up to Merlin and Arthur to bring it back."

"But Merlin -"

"Will be here, as he always has been."

Gaius is quiet, until he looks up his eyes sharp and sad and perhaps even a little pitying, and that is how Killigarah knows that he understands.

"Emrys - it means immortal. I had thought it only a title given to him by the Druids. I knew they regard him as their king but - I had thought that it was meant to say that he would be remembered. That he was important. But it's more than that isn't it?"

"Indeed."

Then quietly; "Does he know?"

"He suspects, he fears it, but he suspects it to be so."

"Oh, my poor boy - I wish - they will meet again at least? Yes? They will get a better ending? This will not repeat?"

"Time will have made them wise, separation make them fight harder to stay together, their love only deepening from afar over the ages. It will be different. They will succeed this time, i can feel it in my very bones."

Gaius smiled slightly at least they would have each other.

"I'm glad."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!!!


End file.
